


The Most Beautiful But Very First Meeting

by Pride



Series: The Most Beautiful But Very First Meeting [1]
Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride/pseuds/Pride
Summary: 不知道也不了解拜登和特朗普的人物生平，也不懂美国，全是瞎编，基本可以认为只是披皮。如果硬要说的话背景灵感来源于音乐剧《芝加哥》。穷小子×富家公子的经典组合五十年前，年轻的Joseph第一次到纽约，偶遇Trump集团的继承人Donald。不谙世事的穷小子和富家公子迅速坠入爱河。但Donald只把Joseph当做玩物，而Joseph想要打拼属于自己的事业。他们的爱情在现实面前不堪一击Fifty years ago, young Joseph arrived in New York City for the first time. There, he met Donald, the heir to the Trump fortune.The poor, unworldy boy and the rich boy fall in love quickly. But Donald only treats Joseph as a plaything, even though Joseph wants to make a career for himself. Their love is weak in the face of reality.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Series: The Most Beautiful But Very First Meeting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096592
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

这里是纽约，纸醉金迷、会吃人的城市。50年前也同样如此。  
Joseph初来乍到，看什么都觉得新奇。介绍他来这儿“找机会”的人告诉他该去酒吧长长见识，说这对他有好处，Joseph就毫不怀疑地去了。  
可怜的Joseph，他被这些霓虹灯晃晕了眼，跌跌撞撞地就进了纽约最豪华的那家酒吧。门口的保安们看这个打扮穷酸的家伙实在拥有一副好相貌，也就放他进来了。谁不知道Trump家的小公子最爱深色头发的美人呢，总有女人幻想着能抓住这个浪荡子的心，但Donald身边的人依旧每天不重样。有男人来尝试能否得到垂青也不是什么稀罕事。  
Joseph正好赶上了酒吧气氛最热烈的时候，舞台上的深发女郎正唱到高潮，每一个动作都极尽挑逗之能事，性暗示充斥在舞台的每一个角落。而舞台下已经开始了另一场表演，人们疯狂亲吻对方，不少人的手已经伸到了女郎的衣服里，薄薄的丝绸吊带能够清晰地印出手的动作。  
这对于一个刚到纽约的毛头小子实在太过了。Joseph面红耳赤地看着那个深发女郎从舞台俯下身与金发的年轻人接吻，胸前的沟壑呼之欲出。他不由地硬了。  
她可能是整个纽约最漂亮的人，Joseph晕乎乎地想，他哪怕赚不到钱，能娶一个这样的尤物回家也心满意足。  
但很显然酒吧里的其他人不这么想。很多人揉捏着手里的柔软，眼睛却直勾勾地盯着门口这个一脸绯红的小伙子。  
很少见到这样的极品。他站在酒吧门口，就像误入恶魔盛宴的天使，看起来无辜极了。  
有人按捺不住吹了个口哨，和Joseph对上视线后勾了勾手指。Joseph被旁边的侍者撞了一下才如梦初醒般小跑着过去，磕磕绊绊地问道：“为您效劳？先生？”  
这引发了众多的笑声，不怀好意的目光更多了。Joseph感到不自在，他抓了抓自己衬衫的下摆，“我做错什么了吗，先生。”  
“不用理会他们，美人儿，现在你只需要看我。过来，坐在我腿上。”  
Joseph对这个要求显然有些不解，“先生，我可以去移一把椅子过来，我很重的，会压到您。”  
“噢Mike，夺人所爱并不是什么好品质。”  
Joseph循声望去，刚刚和深发女郎接吻的金发年轻人正朝这边走来，唇上还留着显眼的口红印记。Joseph赶紧朝旁边挪了挪，以免挡了这位大人物的道，能得到那样的女郎青睐，一定是个大人物。Joseph的思想就是这么单纯。他不知道的是，这里所有人对他来讲都是大人物，随便一个人手里漏点东西都足够他实现他的发财梦。  
“得了吧Donald，最好的已经留给你了，总得让别人也吃点肉。”  
“现在他才是这里最好的。今晚别人随便你，我只要他。”Donald微微扬起头指了指舞台上的那个深发女郎，伸手揽住了在一旁傻站着的Joseph的腰。  
“呃，先生？你们刚刚是在讨论我吗？我晚上不会在这里，我要回家了，明天还得去找工作。还有，先生，您可以放开我吗，这有点不舒服。”Joseph有些别扭地抬起了手，表情依旧是茫然无辜。  
这句话一出，酒吧都安静了一瞬间。Donald没想到这个人是真的一无所知，他见过太多装模作样的把戏，还没有一个人能伪装到这种程度。再说了，拥有这样的一张脸，哪怕他想要天上的星星，都有大把的人愿意为他摘下来。实在犯不着这么演戏。  
Donald立刻转变了策略，他想要多养几天这个青涩的美人，“你要找工作？明天来Trump大厦，会有人等你。”

小彩蛋1，大概可以插到揽腰那段：  
Joseph浑身一僵，因为他的屁股被人使劲揪了一把。充满弹性的屁股随着那人的动作开始变形，在那人手离开后跳了跳，迅速恢复了原状。  
Joseph想，这人手劲蛮大的，他的屁股一定留下了红色的指痕。


	2. Chapter 2

白天的纽约车水马龙，一派繁华。  
Joseph穿着劣质西服，在来来往往的定制西服中显得格格不入，但没有人会对那样的一张脸抱有恶意，尤其是他旁边站着这栋大厦继承人的私人助理的时候。  
Joseph原本只是来试试运气，他甚至连昨天那个金发年轻人的名字都忘了问，只隐约听到别人喊Donald，大概就是那个人的名字，至于姓什么就不知道了。他本以为Trump大厦只是一栋普通的建筑，如果运气好还能遇到比较乐于助人的前台，再打听打听在哪里可以找到那个“Donald”。直到他向房东询问Trump大厦，房东指着那个隔着几个街区都能望见的宏伟建筑时，Joseph怀疑自己连大门都进不去。为了不失约，Joseph还是花了一晚上的时间把唯一的一套西服给弄平整，硬着头皮出发了。  
Trump大厦近看更加震撼，Joseph从未想过自己有一天会来到这么高的楼，甚至来纽约之前他都不敢相信这种高楼大厦是真实存在的。正当他在离大厦入口还有一百多米的位置踌躇的时候，一位彬彬有礼的绅士走向他并问道：“请问您就是Mr.Beauty吗？Mr.Trump Jr.吩咐我带您上去。”  
Joseph的脸腾一下就红了，他结结巴巴地说：“您，您认错人了，我是一位男士，不是什么beauty。”  
那位绅士依旧保持着笑容：“我想我没有找错，先生。Mr.Trump Jr.让我等候一位棕色头发的男士，他告诉我只要看到您就知道要等的是谁了，而您毫无疑问是这里最瞩目的一位。”  
Joseph犹豫了一下，有些动摇，但他实在无法理解beauty这个称呼：“您说的Trump Jr.，是叫Donald吗？”  
“是的，Mr.Trump Jr.全名Donald Trump。”

Joseph在众人八卦眼神的热切注视下踏进了电梯，又见到了昨晚的那个金发年轻人。  
不同于昨晚酒吧昏暗的灯光下还带着口红痕迹的暧昧氛围，Donald今天穿着合身的西装，显得精致而体面。Joseph又想揉自己的衣角了，发现现在穿的是西装而不是昨天的旧衬衫后又立刻放下。  
Donald敏锐注意到了Joseph抬起又迅速放下的手，“你在紧张吗，baby？噢对了，我还不知道baby你的名字呢？”  
“Joe——Joseph，”Joseph的舌头又打结了，“Joseph Biden，先生。”  
“那我叫你Joe？你好，Joe。你昨天说想要一份工作？”  
“是的，先生。我想赚钱。我什么都可以做，我还可以学。”  
“行，你现在是我新的私人助理了。Ron，给我们亲爱的Joe准备点东西。”  
那位站在Donald身后彬彬有礼的绅士露出了和刚才如出一辙的有礼笑容。


	3. Chapter 3

Trump大厦，26层。

Joseph坐在Donald办公室的长沙发上，手脚不知道该往哪里放。这个房间很宽敞，也很空旷。

Donald坐在那张巨大的办公桌后面，一下一下用笔敲着桌面，饶有兴趣地盯着四肢僵硬的Joseph。

此刻Joseph已经换了衣服。Donald没有他高，也没有他健壮，因此他把衬衫和西服裤给完全撑了起来，甚至显得有些太夸张。Joseph的肌肉线条完全被衣服紧紧包裹从而显露出来，一览无余，这让Joseph感到有些羞耻，仿佛自己什么都没穿，或者干脆是个穿紧身衣的变态。Donald让Joseph转了个圈，在Joseph看不到的背后风景也十分优美，屁股挺翘，和胸一样仿佛随时会把裤子撕裂似的。

刚刚来了几个裁缝为Joseph量尺寸，Joseph只穿了一条内裤被人拿着卷尺比划来比划去，时不时还要转个身、抬手臂、以及挺起胸。这些裁缝都衣着考究，甚至有的衣服还镶着金色的边和精巧的刺绣，他们对Joseph的外套和皮鞋表达了极为的鄙夷，并直接把它们扔进了垃圾桶。这也是Joseph现在穿着Donald衣服的原因。

Donald轻咳了一声，憋住了笑意，“Joe，我很抱歉他们那样对你的衣服。”

“没有关系的先生。我还要谢谢您借给我的衣服”Joseph不太舒服地拨了拨衬衫的领口，让自己呼吸更为顺畅一些，“这些裁缝看起来……我应该负担不起。”

“这是工作需要。我身边的人必须穿得配得上我才行。”

“是的先生，我一定会努力工作。”Joseph蹭地一下站起来挺直了身体，胸前的纽扣更加摇摇欲坠。

“Ron？”Donald朝门口喊了一声，那位绅士立刻推门走了进来，“我接下来有什么安排？”

“您15分钟后有一个会议；您答应Mr.Pence的高尔夫邀请也是在今天。此外，今晚是您每周固定的家庭聚餐时间。”Ron的回答甚至没有丝毫犹豫，就像他把Donald的每一项日程安排都背得滚瓜烂熟一样。

“我记得是股东会议？推到明天。另外告诉老头子我今晚会在Mike那儿，不回去吃饭了。走吧Joe，你的第一项工作就是给我当球童。你会打高尔夫吗，Joe？”Donald兴冲冲就想往外走。

“不会，先生。我从没有接触过高尔夫。”Joseph的语调带了一点委屈，把第一份工作给搞砸了的那种委屈。

“Mr.Trump，Mr.Biden就这样出去吗？”

Donald转身再次上下打量了一番Joseph，“你说得对，Ron，我的好朋友。给他一件你的外套吧，我的外套对他来说太小了。”

Joseph穿上了Ron递给他的外套，虽然还是不那么合身，肩略小了一些，但至少终于没有那种紧身衣裸奔的感觉了。Joseph感激地看了Ron一眼，“谢谢你，Ron。”

Donald听到这句道谢后瞟了Ron一眼，张了张嘴，但最后还是没有说什么。

彩蛋2，兔女郎👯  
Joseph走路都开始同手同脚了，嗯，事实上，对于第一次穿高跟鞋的人来说能顺利走路都是个了不起的成就。  
Joseph这辈子都没想到自己会穿兔女郎的衣服。他承认昨天在酒吧他看到兔女郎们呼吸确实变急促了，但这绝对不代表他自己想成为兔女郎。  
他感受到丝袜紧贴身体带来的略微束缚感，以及几乎完全赤裸下半身的羞涩。天知道他是怎么在那个黑漆漆的房间把自己的阴茎塞进那个能用“一条”来形容的裆部布料的，现在他恨透了兔女郎装没有髋部布料的设计。即使Joseph已经十分努力了，但依旧非常明显地凸起了一大块，显示出了清晰的男性特征。他每走一步都提心吊胆裆部的布料会滑到一旁从而完全露出他的阴茎，向别人展示形状已经是极限了，他一点都不想顺便展示颜色等更多细节，更何况他还穿着高跟鞋，体面地走路几乎是件不可能的事。  
但兔女郎装也不是每一处设计都是坏的，比如背后的尾巴。Joseph毫不怀疑如果没有那个尾巴，他的兔女郎装绝对会紧紧卡在屁股沟里，以清晰地展示出他两瓣绝妙的屁股蛋。  
兔女郎装既然末尾是女郎两个字，就代表它是为女性设计的，包括胸部。Joseph自认自己胸肌比较发达，但这是从男性角度而言，他的胸把兔女郎装撑成了一个奇怪的形状，只需要一俯身，或者有个比他更高的人走过，都可以清楚地看到棕色的乳头和奇异地从棕色过渡到粉色的乳晕。当然了，他并没有比基尼痕，毕竟在夏天他可以脱光整个上半身，但现在这样半遮半掩的衣服反而让他变得害羞起来了。  
在思考这些的时候，Joseph头上的兔耳朵随着他的动作一抖一抖地。


	4. Chapter 4

这是今天Joseph第二次换衣服，是一套普通的，虽然看起来不怎么便宜，但没有特殊癖好的运动装。Joseph晃了晃胳膊，这件衣服丝毫没有影响他的行动，舒适、体面。他试着走了几步，他没有穿过这种带钉子的鞋，在光滑的木质地板上显得有一些奇妙。  
窗外就是广阔的高尔夫球场，Donald的金发在阳光下熠熠生辉。他正在试杆，一大群人簇拥着他，他旁若无人地挥杆，进行似是而非的点评，周围人都捧场地跟着应和，仿佛Donald在描述什么真理，Joseph隔着老远就听见了他们的笑声。  
Donald看了一眼腕表，迈步朝休息室的方向走去。人群自然而然分开一条路，随后像鱼群跟随海流一样跟随Donald的方向。  
Donald看到了远远等待着的Joseph，转头和旁边的人说道：“Mike，看，我的新甜心，他真可爱。”  
“不，等等，Donny，你来真的？”  
“怎么可能，如果是真的那老头子不得和我断绝关系吗。多玩几天而已。”  
“行。别玩坏了，这样的极品我也想玩几天。”

Joseph也看到了Donald朝他走来。明明是随意与漫不经心的表情，但每一个动作都散发着尊贵与威严。Joseph再次感慨自己的好运，能得到这样大人物的赏识。正如他从前只在电视上看到过高尔夫，巨大的绿色的球场，白色运动装人们挥动着高尔夫球杆，球远远地飞向蓝色的天空，三个颜色构成了他对高尔夫的全部印象。这个时候电视上总会说出很多他听不懂的专业名词，他问过他的父亲是否知道它们的意思，而他父亲只是摇摇头，叹了一口气。  
现在这一切都不同了。他到了纽约，看到了以前从未见过的繁华景象，甚至接触到了高尔夫这项“贵族运动”。他在Trump大厦的26楼瞧见了自己租住的那栋楼，那栋原本在他眼中已经非常不错的公寓显得如此庸俗矮小。不止是那栋楼，整个纽约都显得灰暗和陈旧起来。他终于明白了Barack对城市的向往，更准确一点，他才终于明白了Barack所口中city的真正含义。他依旧不明白他的父亲为何对纽约讳莫如深，但他现在已经在纽约开始了全新的生活。  
这一切都得感谢Donald。


	5. Chapter 5

“Joe！来这儿！”Donald热情地打招呼。  
“不用怕，高尔夫没什么特别的，只需要挥杆，把球打进洞里。”  
“看，就像这样。”Donald像是电视里的那些人一样，略微比划了一下动作，随后干净利落地挥杆，球被远远击飞了出去。他眺望了一下球的落点，笑容满面，“这一球还不错。”  
Joseph完全不懂高尔夫，他只能看出球真的飞得很远。  
“Joe，别愣着，上车了。”Donald把球杆放回后备箱——也许它有专门的名字，但Joseph只能暂时称呼它为后备箱，那一大堆密密麻麻大同小异的球杆看得Joseph有些眼晕。Donald的这辆球车看起来很不寻常，与其说是球车，Joseph觉得更像是街头偶尔会见到的那种车身会反光的漂亮汽车，拥有密集的横式中网和两侧凸出的圆形大灯，不过是小了一圈而已。  
“Mr.Trump，我不会开这种车，我只会开普通汽车……”Joseph犹豫了一下才忐忑地开口，“和收割机。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，甜心——我是说——Joe，你真可爱。当然不需要你来开车，你只需要坐在我旁边就好。”Donald发出一阵笑声，打开副座的车门后做了一个十分绅士的请的动作。  
Joseph有些被吓到了，任谁被自己的老板这么对待都会感到惊吓，“Mr.Trump，我很抱歉，我会学的，请不要——”  
“Joe，不要担心，我会给你足够的时间‘成长’。”Donald打断了Joseph的话。  
Joseph就这么陪着Donald又打了两杆，知道了球杆原来分为木杆、铁杆、挖起杆和推杆，还有一种铁木混合的类型。至少现在在Donald需要七号铁杆的时候他不会手足无措了。  
在打完最后一杆的时候，Joseph听到了远远的大喊，“Birdie！”  
是Mike的声音，他还没等停稳就跳下了车，先是锤了一下Donald的肩，“今天状态不错啊Donny，”又转身面向旁边拘谨站着的Joseph，拨弄了一下头发，“你好，小美人儿。”  
“去你的，Mike。”Donald一副要用球杆打人的架势，不过只是比了比样子，转手把球杆递给了Joseph。Joseph也心领神会，假装没有听到Mike的招呼径直走开，把球杆放回了后备箱。  
“这个球场由我亲自规划，绝对是一流的球场。”Mike说话很大声，像是故意想让Joseph听到。  
Donald没有理会开屏的Mike，对放好球杆回来的Joseph说道：“周末我会带你去苏格兰，那里是我母亲的故乡，高尔夫的发源地，我的安妮球场是世界上最好的高尔夫球场，足足有4800亩！”  
Donald挥舞着手臂，大大张开，像是在展示那片土地究竟有多么广阔。  
Mike的脸色垮了下来，“这不公平，这里是纽约，而你的球场在荒无人烟的野地！”  
“比你的好就是比你的好。”Donald赢了这一场，趾高气扬地带着Joseph上车离开。  
Joseph默默记下，高尔夫球场越大越好。


	6. Chapter 6

“以后看到刚刚那个家伙要离远些。”Donald的声音比平常大了一点，显得有些气鼓鼓的。  
“呃，好的，Mr.Trump。我也觉得他有些不正常。”Joseph一脸你居然必须和这样的人打交道真可怜的表情，他以为他很隐晦。  
“他只是……”  
Donald的语速快到简直是在嘟囔了，单词像机关枪一样从嘴里发射，Joseph就只听清了前两个词。但立即Donald又提高了音量，这次可以听清了。  
“算了，他是不正常，反正离他远些。”  
“Joe！下一球你来开。”  
Joseph看着Donald脸色迅速变换，都来不及作反应，只下意识答了一声好。  
直到他拿起混合杆，才想起来自己真的不会打高尔夫。  
他试着像Donald那样挥杆，先在球上比划比划，模拟了一下杆的路线，接着腰部用力一挥——球纹丝不动，还差点还把自己打飞出去。  
Joseph面色有些窘迫，双手抓着那根球杆不知所措地盯着Donald。  
Donald被Joseph求助的委屈狗狗眼取悦到了，管Mike那么多干嘛，现在Joseph就是属于他的。  
“没有关系的Joe，初学者都会这样，”Donald正大光明地把自己的手放在了Joseph的腰上，“来，我教你。”  
“上杆的时候下半身不动。”  
Joseph感到一只手搭在了自己的肩，一只手放在了自己的屁股上。  
“动作慢一些，我才能指导你的动作。”  
Joseph顺从地跟着肩上那只手的微弱力度还原到了刚开始的姿势。  
“肩转，髋不动。这样才能形成对抗。”  
在刻意放慢的动作下，放在屁股上的那只手却没有动，让Joseph有一种自己正在被抚摸的错觉。  
“把力量锁在这里。”  
屁股上的那只手缓缓下移，滑到大腿根部。Joseph下意识更加绷紧了大腿的肌肉。那只手又探入分开的双腿之间，停留在了右腿内侧。这次不是错觉了，那只手真的摸了摸，或者说拍了拍，Joseph的脑子一片混乱，他有点搞不明白自己的身体到底发生了什么。  
“你太紧张了，Joe。”  
Donald的手离开了那个极度敏感的、除了Joseph自己从没有人碰过的地方。Joseph松了一口气，放松下来。  
“下杆的时候从下往上发力。”  
那只手顺着左腿外侧缓缓向上、到大腿、到髋部突出的那块骨头，到腰，滑过半个身体侧曲线后接着向上，和另一只手一样搭在了肩上。  
Donald的手就像带着火焰，Joseph感到自己皮肤快被蒸干了。他现在什么都无法思考，只知道随着那双手的指引动作。  
“重心左移，左腿要定住。”  
Joseph已经有点听不清了，他浑身的血液都在沸腾，包括胯下的那玩意儿。  
球当然没有被顺利打出去。  
Donald退后一步，“现在你自己来一次，记得我刚刚所教的。”


	7. Chapter 7

Joseph躺在出租屋那张嘎吱作响的床上。  
他消化着今天所发生的一切，巨大的兴奋中只笼罩着一丝些微的阴影。  
他并非那种一无所知的青涩家伙，很多姑娘都向他抛过橄榄枝。因此他清楚地知道今天高尔夫球场上自己的冲动是什么。  
这不应该。  
纽约是个奇怪的城市，这里会称呼男人为“美人”。这里的人也是奇怪的人，比如Mr.Pence。他在这个奇怪的城市也变得奇怪了。  
如果换成一个身材火辣的高尔夫女郎，他会非常大方地承认他的冲动。但那可是Mr.Trump，完完全全的男性。  
他再次回忆，眼前浮现的是Mr.Trump灿烂的金发和属于上位者的睥睨气势。他承认他羡慕Mr.Trump的一切，但这种羡慕和他羡慕邻居买了新的收割机是一样的。  
他放弃了理清思绪，开始担心Mr.Trump有没有发现当时的异常、会怎么看待他。

夜色渐深，Joseph进入梦乡。在梦中一位火辣的金发女郎为他跳性感的舞蹈，一曲结束后女郎拨开面纱，露出了Mr.Trump的脸。  
他从梦中惊醒，发现天已经蒙蒙亮了。  
Joseph赶紧换好衣服，精致的西装让他走路都更加昂首挺胸。Ron同昨天一样在大厦入口处等他，和昨天不一样的是，Joseph显得游刃有余，就像他已经在这里待了很久一样。  
两人一前一后来到了Donald的办公室。  
“Joe！你来了！昨晚休息得好吗？”Donald坐在那张巨大的办公桌后面夸张地挥手。  
“劳您费心，Mr.Trump，我休息得很好。”Joseph略微低头，不与Donald对视。他现在看到Donald的脸就会想起昨晚的梦。  
“Joe你在看什么？我在这里。”  
这下Joseph必须抬起头了，他努力与自己的大脑搏斗，把金发女郎赶出自己的脑海。  
“Joe，我待会儿有事要做。你今天就跟着Ron，他会照顾好你的。”  
Joseph闻言立刻向身后的Ron看去。  
Ron没有错过Joseph眼中的感激，但他误解了，“这是我应该做的，Mr.Biden。您应该向Mr.Trump表达感谢。”  
这下Joseph不得不重新与Donald对视。Ron看着Joseph变脸如变天隐约意识到自己理解错了什么。  
“感谢您，Mr.Trump。”  
“不必客气，我亲爱的Joe，你可以再陪我一会儿吗？Ron，你先回去，我待会儿会告诉Joe你的办公室在哪里的。”


	8. Chapter 8

沉默，无尽的沉默。  
Joseph双手搭在膝上，挺直腰板，专心致志研究正前方的一幅黑白装饰画。  
“Joe，你喜欢这个吗？它是Helmut Newton拍的。模特你见过，是我们相遇那天酒吧的舞者，说起来那位舞者能在那里演出也是托了这张照片的福。”  
Joseph这才意识到这不是什么黑白装饰画，而是一张照片。照片里穿着性感舞服的女郎正在与另一位男士调情。说实话这并不是一张适合挂在办公室里的照片，因为它实在是太非常规了，摄像机就像一双暗处的眼睛凝视着那对男女，充满了古怪与残酷的占有欲。如果在别的地方看到这张照片，Joseph会毫不怀疑这张照片的持有者是个色情狂，但现在它出现在Donald的手里——甚至挂在办公室的墙上，这让Joseph开始怀疑其实自己才是个色情狂。  
“我很高兴你喜欢它！Joe！我讨厌那些古板的，‘有品味’的油画，为什么不能在自己的地方放点真正有趣的东西呢。”Donald伸出手，便于Joseph顺着力道站起来。  
Joseph想起他中学班级舞会里邀请那些女孩子跳舞也是同样的姿势，继而又想起那也是个金发的漂亮女孩。梦里的金发女郎又回到他的脑海了，不过他突然发现Donald很英俊，金发在阳光下像是璀璨的黄金。  
“啊，是的，Mr.Trump。这张照片，非常……有张力。”Joseph绞尽脑汁终于想出了一个形容词，“这位Mr.Newton的作品，都是这种风格吗？”  
“是的！他是一位才华横溢的摄影师！可惜他只拍女性。不过别担心，他会喜欢你的。”Donald顺势揽住了Joseph的腰，为他介绍起这位摄影师的与众不同。  
Joseph拼命安慰自己这只是因为Mr.Trump不够高，搭肩的高度不太顺手；在纽约揽腰是非常正常的社交礼仪；没有什么好紧张的，那可是Mr.Trump，他的伯乐——总之，Mr.Trump是一个正直的好绅士，是自己思想龌龊。  
Donald感觉到手里的那截腰绷紧又放松。他知道Joseph很紧张，也知道Joseph没有反抗。这令他很满意。  
“你一定会喜欢我的卧室、我的私人房间，它们完全也是这种风格。”


	9. Chapter 9

Joseph答应了。可能他误喝了迷魂汤，也可能还在昨晚的梦里没有醒来。  
这是第二次。Joseph发现和Donald单独相处的结果是自己会完全失去判断力。第一次是昨天，在高尔夫球场，他仿佛失去了那段时间的记忆，只记得地面软乎乎地站不稳。第二次是刚才，他晕乎乎就答应了Donald的卧室邀请。他内心有个声音在警告他不应该去，但他找不出不能去原因。最多也就是在床上看到一个赤裸的女人，Joseph想，到时候他再拒绝Donald也不迟。

接下来的整个白天Joseph都跟在Ron身后。Ron完全没有让他回避，接待客人甚至都留Joseph站在沙发后面。Joseph一直在观察Ron，看Ron是如何对待下属、如何对待合作伙伴，甚至走路的方式、端咖啡的姿势。他还学会了使用咖啡机，但不怎么喜欢咖啡的味道。  
Ron就像一台不知疲惫的机器，每一分每一秒都被精确利用起来，至少Joseph没有见到他停下来过。他还能把所有事情都照顾得井井有条，包括用充分的耐心和智慧回答Joseph提出的蠢问题。  
充实的时间总是过得很快，在Ron询问Joseph是否看书、并推荐了一些适合的书籍时，外面的太阳已经开始斜了。  
“你可以试着看一看，它们很有帮助，Joseph。”Ron整理着办公桌，把今天用过的的文件放回文件柜里。  
“谢谢你，Ron，非常感谢今天的照顾。你实在是一位优秀的人，所有事情都那么周到。如果可以，希望明天我也能跟着你学习。”Joseph诚恳地说道。  
“如果Mr.Trump允许。我听吩咐做事。”Ron看了眼手表，“我们可以出发了，Mr.Trump在楼下等你。你们今晚会一起用餐。”  
Ron把Joseph送下电梯，门童在电梯口等待，对Ron点头致意。  
“祝你有个愉快的夜晚，Joseph。”Ron微笑着说道。  
“你也是，Ron。”Joseph也报以祝福。

饶是Joseph已经做足了心理准备，但真正来到这只有在电影里才见过的餐厅还是忍不住咋舌，倒是Donald轻车熟路的样子一看就是常客。  
现在天已经有些黑了，路灯有限的照明让餐厅显得更加神秘，大块大块的玻璃在灯光下呈现出奇异的深棕色。  
餐厅内部也是同样的昏暗，只有走道才稍微亮堂些。Joseph紧紧跟着Donald，他感觉自己患上了夜盲症，生怕踩到或者撞到什么东西。  
“这张桌子可以吗？”  
“不错，很安静。”  
Joseph这才发现领位不知道什么时候换成了一位黑色头发的女郎，正在与Donald熟络地交谈。有侍者前来拉开椅子，他顺势坐了下去。  
“还是老样子？”  
“老样子。”  
在黑发女郎离开后Joseph还在愣神。这里几乎全都是只能容得下两个人用餐的小桌子，每张桌子上都放着新鲜的玫瑰花，他们的桌子也不例外。根据Joseph看电影的经验，这样的餐厅只预示着一件事——男女主即将擦出爱情的火花，可惜现在是两位男主角面对面瞪眼。Joseph不由得幻想了一下假如他遇到的不是Donald Trump而是Donalda Trump，那事情就完全回到正轨了，财富、地位，还有最重要的——美人。现在能让Joseph感到安慰的只有并不是他一个人沦落到只能和同性一起来这儿，周围有很多桌都坐的是两位男性。  
“Joe，在发什么呆呢。”Donald在Joseph眼前挥了挥手。  
“啊，抱歉，Mr.Trump。这里的音乐很棒。”  
“我常来这里，很安静，而且食物味道非常不错，当然了，音乐也很不错。”Donald看着不远处的乐池，那里正在演奏蓝调音乐，“嘿，Joe，我今天可累坏了。”。  
“如果您不介意的话……我会一点按摩。”Joseph的按摩技术是他自学的，为缓解劳作带来的身体酸痛。不过他可能确实技术不错，Barack经常求他帮忙。  
“我当然不会拒绝，今晚你可以帮我。”Donald狡黠地眨眨眼，“这真是个惊喜。”  
“我都可以学，只要您需要。”  
“谢谢你，Joe，这真让我感动。今天你过得如何，Ron有好好照顾你吗？”  
“是的，Ron对我非常好！他很有耐心，懂得很多东西，他还给我推荐了一些书，说很有帮助。”  
“噢，是吗，我原以为你今天是在休息室度过的。Ron确实做得不错。”  
“Mr.Trump，我明天可以继续跟着Ron吗？”  
“当然可以，但如果我需要你，你要立刻来我身边。”  
“是的，Sir！”  
Joseph现在确实很开心，他是真的很想继续跟着Ron。他知道自己应该更亲近Mr.Trump才对，不过显然Ron没那么有距离感；最重要的是，和Ron一起的一整天他都很清醒，而和Mr.Trump相处没一会儿他就会开始晕眩。  
“Joe，来碰个杯，庆祝我们的相遇。”  
“是的，Mr.Trump，庆祝我们的相遇。”  
本来一切都很顺利，直到Joseph瞥到邻桌的两位男性靠得过分近了。  
“Wha——”Joseph立即意识到了自己声音过大，减小了音量，但还是难掩声音的颤抖，“Mr.Trump，他们在干什么。”  
“发生了什么，让你如此惊讶？”Donald面带微笑。  
“他们，我是说，他们，Mr.Trump，您看到了吗。”  
“他们？”Donald用餐刀指了指那对男性，“我看到了，他们在接吻。”  
“您不惊讶吗，那是一对男性，男人怎么能和男人接吻！”Joseph想要挥舞手臂，奈何刚刚他突然的拔高音量已经吸引了周围人的注意力，如果他再继续做出夸张的动作肯定会被当成怪人，他只能压低声音尽可能用语气表达自己的难以置信。  
“你太大惊小怪了，Joe。男人为什么不能和男人接吻。”Donald继续切鹅肝，“啊——”  
Joseph下意识张嘴接住了那块鹅肝，没怎么咀嚼就直接吞了下去，继续表达他的疑惑。“朋友之间不应该接吻。”突然，Joseph明白了，“他们不是朋友，他们是情人。”  
当这一点想通后，之前所有的疑惑都变得清晰了。  
Mr.Trump并不是他的伯乐，Mr.Trump是想要他做情人。  
但奇怪地，Joseph并没有生出多少抗拒之心。他来纽约并没有什么具体的目的，更多地是因为父亲闭口不谈纽约而Barack对纽约极为向往的两种矛盾情绪让他好奇，而正好有个机会，他就来了。现在他已经见到了纽约，并且沉迷其中。如果想要定居，迟早是得找个伴的。假如是Ron，Joseph甚至不愿意想象他和Ron接吻的场景；但换成Mr.Trump——Joseph看着眼前对自己微笑的金发男人，或者说男孩，他比Joseph小一些，体格也没有Joseph健壮，Joseph觉得自己可以考虑一下。  
“是的，他们是情人。”Donald重复了一遍，微笑的弧度变大了。  
刚刚的灵光一闪可能是大脑最后的挣扎，酒精开始占据思维的上风，以至于他居然直接问出了这个愚蠢的问题，“我今晚还应该去你的房间吗？”  
“我会给你时间考虑，我亲爱的Joe。但你已经答应了要替我按摩，这可不能食言。”


	10. Chapter 10

黑漆墙壁和天鹅绒材质的家具让房间显露出朦胧氛围的同时带了点不近人情的疏离感。Donald说得没错，他的房间简直是那张照片气质的翻版，绝对的私密，以及暧昧。  
浴室里的水声还没有结束，Joseph靠在沙发上养神，他的晕眩感还没有解决，高速电梯甚至让他有点耳鸣，但他觉得自己还挺清醒的。  
Joseph不笨，可能现在被酒精糊住了脑子，但绝对不是蠢货。他知道自己的脸很受女性欢迎，也猜测过会有富有的纽约女人追求他，现在只是性别变了变，问题不大，他乐于接受。  
“Joe，你还好吗。”  
Joseph抬眼，看到了梦里的那位金发女郎。  
“当然，我很好，我没有比现在更好的时候了。”  
气氛与酒精，一切都恰到好处。  
“Joe，你答应的。”  
Joseph被Donald拉到了床边，倒是Donald自己躺下了，穿着的浴袍被弄得松松垮垮。  
“是的，按摩。”  
Joseph将手放在Donald的肩上，几乎完全凭借肌肉记忆开始发力。  
“按摩当然要脱掉衣服，不是吗？”  
Donald按住Joseph的手，这双手并不柔软，带着一层硬茧和粗大的指节，却无端地给人以温暖的感觉。Joseph很听话地停下，看着Donald脱下浴袍露出赤裸的上身。  
兴许这就是真正的蓝血贵族吧，Donald很白，在这样黑色缺乏光亮的房间仿佛是唯一的光源。  
Joseph看着Donald，目光从下而上。眼前的人肌肉线条流畅，没有夸张的隆起，但依旧蕴含着男性的力量；胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一团被藏在黑色内裤里，与床的颜色相近，看不真切；手指抓着床单，依旧是可以看得出来的养尊处优；最后是那张脸，金发女郎的脸，发丝像流淌的黄金，不时闪过细碎的光泽。  
这是属于纽约的身体，只有纽约才能生长出这样的人；玉米地里出来的人只有虬结的肌肉和泥土颜色的头发。  
但他是征服者，Joe the Conqueror。


	11. Chapter 11

“早上好，Ron。”  
“你好，Joe。很抱歉告诉你Mr.Trump去苏格兰了。这几天你可以暂时跟着我；如果你想要休息，我会在Mr.Trump回来的时候通知你。”  
“不，在你身边是我想要的，Ron。”  
Joseph衷心希望昨晚的狼狈只是另一场离奇的梦，这个时候它也确实像一场梦了，3500英里外的地方简直是在另一个世界，这有效避免了本会有的尴尬。  
直到Donald回来，Joseph才终于又找回了真实感。这几天他一直跟着Ron在办公室和会客室连轴转，满脑子的工作，还有那些或真或假的奉承话。Ron曾经告诫过他这些话并不可信，但谁会不喜欢听到夸奖呢，Joseph甚至有些忘乎所以了，他感觉自己飘了起来，飘向纽约的天空，与Trump大厦一样高的地方，然后看到那个黑色的房间。“啵”地一声，气球碎了。  
所幸Donald下飞机的第一件事并不是找他，而是把Ron叫去了办公室。  
“听说我的助理在我不在的这段时间完成了一个非常精彩的项目。做得不错，Ron。”  
“Mr.Trump，如果您指的是关于玛丽农场的收购协议，实际上是Mr.Biden与当地居民谈下来的。”  
“嗯？你居然真的让他接手工作。不，我没有责怪你的意思，Ron，这真是惊喜，不是吗，他有天赋，还有一张绝佳的脸。让Joe过来，我要见见我们的功臣。”  
Ron推开门的动静把Joseph吓了一跳，Joseph还在努力思考见到Donald自己该说些什么。他很多次被女孩子们嫌弃太笨拙，但Mr.Trump是不一样的，至少Mr.Trump不是女孩子。  
“Mr.Trump要见你，Joe。放轻松，他对你很满意。”  
Joseph深吸一口气，他决定展现出自己成熟的一面，通过使用他从Ron那里学到的神态和动作细节。但这些都白准备了，因为Donald已经大步朝这里走来，隔着老远就张开双手，Joseph也只能回应这个拥抱。  
“Mr.Trump。”  
“噢我亲爱的Joe，不要这么生疏，叫我Donald，或者是Donny，只要你愿意。”


	12. Chapter 12

Joseph作为助手的能力和他作为情人的魅力同样有名。  
整个纽约没有人不羡慕Trump家小公子的。财富和美人，绝大部分人只拥有其中一样就算是实现了人生目标，而Trump家的小公子含着金汤匙出生，早早开始接手家族生意，更是在二十出头的年纪就遇到了这么一个绝色佳人，这位佳人还长袖善舞，拥有极佳的商业头脑，在为Trump集团服务的短短一个月里完成了好几个大项目。  
“Trump Jr.的情人”比Joseph的本名流传得更广，Joseph遇见过一次有人称呼他Mr.Trump的，他当时甚至没有反应过来这个称呼是在指他而不是指Donald。虽然他也不知道自己未来和Donald结婚后是应该他改叫Trump还是Donald改姓Biden，或许法律根本不允许他们结婚呢。

“Mr.Trump，Mr. Pence在外边。”  
Donald的不见还没说完，Mike就直接进来了。  
“Donny，Joe都快成Donald own Joe了，还没腻呢。”  
“胡说，别在那儿挑拨离间。”  
“你最近酒吧都没去了，倒是有美人陪着夜夜笙歌，我一个人度过孤苦寒夜啊。”  
“TWISTER最近来了一个‘大明星’，Ron可说是你捧的。”  
“嗨，别提了，他现在和我家老头子眉来眼去，我能怎么办呢。况且那个人，如果我没见过Joe，还能勉强玩玩，现在也懒得费那个心思了。”  
“可惜，美人配英雄，你不是。”  
“当初是我先看上Joe的，优先权也应该在我手上。就给我玩几天，一晚上也行。”  
“不行——。那晚最后他是跟着我走了，你们全都出局。”  
“那我最多再等你半个月，你下手别没轻没重给人玩坏了。真是暴殄天物，带来party给大家解解馋也行啊，每天都是西装领带，没意思。”  
“我有意思就行了。周末去苏格兰，我的飞机。梅尼庄园建成了，顺便去安妮球场带Joe见识见识。”


	13. 番外：GOLD CHAIN BONDAGE

他拿着我的礼物不知所措，那些细链条在他的手中显得有些太脆弱了，仿佛只需稍一用力就可以扯断。黄金很衬他的肤色，闪耀着细碎的光芒。  
我为他戴上，链子是冷的，对刚洗完澡的温热身体来说并不是舒适的温度。他瑟瑟发抖，想要躲闪，但他并挣脱不开，因为这些链子并非是为了禁锢住他而被使用的。链子随着他的动作发出细碎的碰撞声响，他的肌肉因为冰冷在颤抖、起伏。他看着我，神色带着哀求，就像在请求我取下这个装饰——这个束缚。  
他用手捂着胸，或者说仅仅是乳头，他在害羞，明明刚刚完全赤裸着都没有害羞。就像我正在对他施以某种残暴的刑罚，他的下嘴唇被自己咬成了深红色，我抚摸他的嘴唇，用我的唇描摹他的形状。


End file.
